я цябе кахаю
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "¿L-Lo dices enserio? Nikolai, ¡si es una de tus estúpidas bromas…!" Se vio obligado a dejar de hablar cuando el bielorruso posó un dedo sobre sus labios. OneShot


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. :G

* * *

><p>"¿Nikolai? ¿Dónde estas?" Llamo el rubio, quien entraba a su apartamento mirando hacia todos lados. "Hace mucho que no se nada de ti, ¿Dónde estas?" Cerró la puerta a su espalda y camino hacia la habitación del mayor, en donde esperaba encontrarlo.<p>

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y casi le sorprende que la habitación estuviera oscura, sonrió al ver la silueta del bielorruso sobre la cama y se acerco a este.

"Nikolai, despierta" Comenzó a empujarlo suavemente para que despertara.

"_сыходзіць_, no quiero…" Escucho la voz del albino y tomo una almohada para cubrirse la cara. "Ella no me ama"

"¿Quién no te ama?" Fingió sorpresa el ojiverde.

"Anya" Contesto con un suspiro.

"¿La chica rusa?"

El ojiazul cerró los ojos y golpeo al rubio con la almohada. "Sabes perfectamente de quien hablo" Y volvió a cubrirse la cara con la almohada.

"_Ja_, pero si ella no te ama, es por que no te merece, además, tu mismo me habías dicho que tenía un novio asiático"

"…"

"Entonces…" El rubio se subió sobre el albino y le quito la almohada de la cara, para lanzarla lejos de la habitación. "…Deberías buscar a alguien que si te aprecie" se sonrojo un poco ante esa mención.

"¿…Como quién? Esa persona nunca sentirá lo que yo siento por ella"

"¿Entonces te gusta alguien? ¿Quién es?" Pregunto el ojiverde, procurando ocultar su curiosidad.

El bielorruso se sentó en la cama, con el menor en su regazo. "No te voy a decir" Dijo algo divertido, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la estrecha cadera del ojiazul.

"¡¿Pero porque no? No es justo" Se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero, intentando esconder su sonrojo.

"раўнівы" Lo tomo de la cadera y lo giro para que estuviera recostado sobre la cama. "¿De verdad quieres saber quien es?" Se posiciono sobre el, pero intentando de no aplastarlo.

"¿Q-Que vas a hacer?" Tartamudeo el nervioso liechtensteiniano en ese momento.

"¿Quieres saber?" Le sonrió al menor.

"_J-Ja…_" El menor trago saliva algo nervioso.

El ojiazul se inclinó y le dedico un beso en los labios del rubio.

Este al principio, sin saber como reaccionar, abrió tímidamente la boca al sentir la lengua del albino que estaba lamiendo su labio inferior.

Tenia que admitirlo, sabia muy bien, bastante bien como para arruinar su secreto y ponerse a pensar a que le recordaba, tan solo reconoció el sabor del vodka, el mayor se separo y miro al rubio a los ojos.

"…_Ich liebe dich_"

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿entonces Noah sentía lo mismo que el? Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que el liechtensteiniano había comenzado a sollozar.

El mayor le quito las manos de la cara con cuidado y se inclino hacia el para susurrarle algo en el oído. "_я цябе люблю занадта_" Le limpio una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

"¿L-Lo dices enserio? Nikolai, ¡si es una de tus estúpidas bromas…!" Se vio obligado a dejar de hablar cuando el bielorruso posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Lo digo enserio, _я цябе __кахаю_, Anya ya no significa nada para mi, en realidad, estaba triste por que me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde. Creí que no sentirías lo mismo que yo…" Explicaba el albino algo apenado, algo muy inusual en el.

"_I-Ich liebe dich so sehr_" Murmuró y tomó el cuello de su camisa para atraerlo devuelta hacia el y que sus labios se juntaran en otro beso.

Nikolai rodeo la cara del menor con cuidado con sus manos y deslizo una de sus manos tras el cuello del rubio para profundizar el beso, mientras el ojiverde rodeaba el cuello del bielorruso con sus brazos y gemía un poco ante el beso.

El albino rompió el beso por falta de aire y deslizo sus labios hacia el cuello del rubio, mientras que con sus manos desabotonaba la camisa que el menor llevaba puesta.

Noah recostó la cabeza contra la almohada que tenia detrás y de sus labios soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos. "Ngh… Ni-Nikolai…" Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Gimió mas fuerte cuando el albino había comenzado a lamer y mordisquear los pezones del rubio ligeramente, el ojiazul abrió los ojos de golpe y se cubrió la boca con las dos manos por la vergüenza.

"Hey…" Escucho que susurro el albino y se coloco a la altura de su cara de nuevo y le quito las manos de la boca con suavidad. "…Quiero escucharte"

El menor se sonrojo notoriamente y negó con la cabeza rápidamente, aun avergonzado.

"¿_Bitte_?" Pregunto el albino, aun insistente y lo miro a los ojos.

Noah asintió con la cabeza lentamente y respiro hondo para luego quitarse las manos de la boca y colocarlas en los hombros de Nikolai lentamente.

Nikolai sonrió un poco y volvió su cabeza hasta la altura del pecho del rubio para continuar lo que estaba haciendo, mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia los demás botones de la camisa del menor con intención de desabotonarlos como los demás, cuando el pecho desnudo del ojiazul estaba completamente, este lo rodeo con los brazos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda de arriba hacia abajo y dedicarle besos húmedos desde su pecho hasta su estomago.

"N-Ngh…No es justo" Suspiro el rubio.

"¿Qué cosa?" El albino se detuvo y miro al ojiverde.

"Tu, estas teniendo toda la diversión" Deslizo sus manos desde los hombros del albino hasta sus muñecas y las tomo, trato de tomar el control y lo posiciono debajo de el con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. '

Noah trato de desabotonarle los botones de la camisa a Nikolai con la misma maestría que el albino había hecho con la suya, pero se mostraba demasiado ansioso y nervioso que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar lentamente, cuando desabotono el primer botón, Nikolai tomo sus manos para detenerlo y el mismo se quitó la camisa, lanzándola hacia el aire, causando un sonido sordo cuando cayó al suelo,

El liechtensteiniano se sentó sobre el ojiazul y suspiro algo, algo aburrido o avergonzado.

"Creí que estabas teniendo problemas con eso" Menciono Nikolai y se sentó en la cama para dedicarle un beso en la frente al menor. "_Мне шкада_"

Noah negó la cabeza rápidamente y miro a Nikolai. "Está bien, no importa" Se sonrojo al admirar ahora al bielorruso sin su camisa. "_Ich liebe dich_"

* * *

><p>Se supone que iba a escribir el lemon, pero no me anime. XD<p>

Traducciones:

**сыходзіць **Vete

**раўнівы **Celoso

**я цябе люблю занадта **Yo tambien te amo

**я цябе кахаю **Te amo

**Мне шкада **Lo siento


End file.
